UPatch 1.0.7
UPatch 1.0.7 is here! You must uninstall 1.0.6.1 or previous versions of UPatch before installing 1.0.7. UPatch 1.0.7 reverts some of the changes made to the game and introduces some important fixes and improvements. All changes are still open to discussion and not final. I tested UPatch 1.0.7 on Windows XP (32 bit), Windows 7 (32 bit), Windows 7 (64 bit), Windows 8.1 (64 bit) - install/uninstall and the game itself work without any problems. Leif Ericson, tell me if you still have problems and I will send you the files without setup (if your profile contact mail is OK). But I guess the problem must be something on your end. UPatch 1.1 is ~80% ready. Everything works without problem and the graphics are great, but a lot of things in the gameplay/changes need to be polished and there are some important goodies that still need to be created. And most importantly - testing everything for problems. Release date depends on the help I get with testing as I don't have much free time and there is still a lot of work. The full list of changes in post 1 is updated for 1.0.7. The changelog below includes only differences from 1.0.6.1. Changelog 1.0.6.1 --> 1.0.7: '- Writing - NEW effect added: +1 LOS for all buildings' (except towers and Wonders). - Cataphract back to +1 armor (was +2 in 1.0.6); +1 LOS; upgrade cost to 1800F, 750G. - Elephant Archer price to 180F, 50G (was 45G; default 60G). - Fire galley attack vs walls and towers is now also upgradeable by Alchemy (+25%), not only attack vs - buildings/ships. Same for Carthaginian bonus. - Fisherman gathering rate is now slightly better than Foraging, still a little slower than hunting. '- Hittite: catapult bonus to 40%; Ballista Tower restored; Fortification removed.' - Gold mining, stone mining and woodcutting work rates are slightly changed to compensate bug fixes to technologies and more wood in trees. - All catapults +5 seconds build time. - Palmyran villager work rate to 25% (was 20%). '- Fixed Dock hugely disproportional war ship building time.' War ships and transports are now slower to build. Also difference in construction time between different warships and between warships and transports is smaller (it was quite large). Comment: Ships were created too quickly, much faster than land units, due to the irregular Dock work rate. A simple comparison (especially with AOE2) reveals that this is a bug - the difference is huge. Also ships are stronger than most units, especially in early ages and Docks cost only 100 Wood, so you can always build many. - Camel Rider +5 seconds creation time. Camels were nearly as fast to create as infantry. Even after this change they are still faster to create than Cavalry. '- Egyptian Priest range to +2 (was +3). - Egyptian - new bonus: Irrigation free in Iron Age (requires Market and Plow). - Babylonian Towers and Walls now have +50% HP (was +100%). - Shang Walls to +50% HP (was +100%); Alchemy enabled.' - "Fortification" renamed to "Fortified Wall" (like in all other "Age" games) - Ballista Tower no longer spawns projectiles outside of its own graphics (bug fix). - Slightly larger land mass on "Continental" map. It's still recommended to play it with larger map size. - Fixed inconsistent LOS for buildings. Houses, Farms and Walls now have -1 LOS by default (restored by researching Writing). - Academy requires Barracks instead of Stable; +5 seconds build time (Barracks is always available in Bronze Age). - Centurion -1 armor. '--- Reverted changes (restored to default game values):' '- Horse Archer, H.H.Archer and Elephant Archer range restored to default 7.' - Cavalry line, Camel, Scout and Horse Archer speed restored to default. - Palmyran Camels back to default speed. '- Cavalry line price restored to default 70F, 80G (was 75G).' - Elephants no longer receive extra damage from siege weapons (back to default). - Helepolis pierce armor removed. - Heavy Catapult pierce armor removed, HP back to default 150. - Heavy Catapults now destroy trees (fixed). - Sumerian Catapult bonus back to default (30%). - Town Center build time restored to default. - Gazelle back to 150 Food (default). - Catapult Trireme and Juggernaught price restored to default 135W, 75G (was 70G). - Phoenician free Coinage removed. - Elephants restored to Large Islands (they were previously replaced with more Gazelles). Nguồn http://aoe.heavengames.com/cgi-bin/aoecgi/display.cgi?action=st&fn=17&tn=6327&f=17,0,0,30&st=350